Misadventures at Hogwarts
by Txstate1992
Summary: Follow James, Al and Freddie around Hogwarts and learn about their multiple misadventures in the castle! Whether it be exploring, pranking, or just causing trouble, these boys are certainly making the most of their time at Hogwarts Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok yall, so I know that I have other FF's I _should_ be working on, but I was having some issues with writer's block for both those stories. So I started this one! I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallowws part 2 the other day and came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! And I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters! That's all J.K. Rowling's!**

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: Chapter 1**

"Ow! Freddie, you're standing on my foot!" I angrily whisper as I attempt to push my favorite cousin away from me.

"James, mate, we're crammed in a small, dark closet! Of course I'm on your foot! Besides, Al has his elbow in my ribcage!" Freddie Weasley exclaims while he punches my younger brother, Albus Potter, in the arm.

Al groans loudly before yelling, "What was that for?! It's not like I have a choice! James is pressing me into you!"

I stomp on Al's foot before quietly saying, "Do you two even _realize_ how _loud_ you are? Do you _want_ us to be caught out of bed after hours?"

Suddenly, the wooden closet door flies open and the three of us come spilling out, loud profanities spilling out of all of our mouths as we each hit the cold stone floor. I look up, groaning when I lock eyes with Argus Filch, the caretaker for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and realize we've been caught. "Lovely night to explore the castle, sir…"

A sneer spreads across his face as he motions for us to get up and follow him. "Oh, you and your family are in for it now, Potter… The Headmaster doesn't take kindly to disobedience and this is the third time I've caught you three out after hours…"

I look over at my brother and scowl as Freddie, Al and I rise up off the floor, knowing that, since this _is_ the third time this week that Filch has had to bring us to the Headmaster's office, our punishment won't be a light one.

Filch leads us through the dark corridor, the only light to guide us being the light that is shining from the lantern held in his shaky hand, quietly mumbling about how much he wishes he were still allowed to employ the old styles of punishment. "…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days or even lock you up without food for a few days, and this wandering out after hours problem wouldn't exist…"

I roll my eyes at him, despite the fact that he can't see me, and tune him out, walking swiftly as my two partners in crime and I continue to follow him in silence, the three of us casting each other nervous glances every so often.

Every now and then, Filch turns his head back to us, to see if we're still following him then, once he's seen that we're still behind him, he turns back around with a frown on his face. I honestly believe that, deep down, he wants us to run just so that he might actually have the opportunity to employ his medieval punishment techniques.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Potty and his crew are in trouble again!"

I grimace as I look up and see Peeves the poltergeist floating above us with a taunting expression on his face. "Get lost, Peeves…"

Normally I quite enjoy Peeves and his shenanigans but, with thoughts of my impending punishment at the forefront of my brain, I have no patience for him right now.

"Another time then, Potty…" Peeves lets out a cackle before floating through the nearest wall and leaving us in silence again.

After walking in continued silence for what seems like a lifetime, we finally arrive at the statue outside of the Headmaster's office. Filch quietly mutters the password, causing the statue to slowly swirl up and reveal the slowly ascending staircase that will lead the four of us to our impending punishment.

Filch looks back at us and sneers again before leading us up the winding stone staircase and knocking on the large wooden door that separates the stairs from the Headmaster's office.

"Come in…"

I glance over at Al then glance over at Freddie before following Filch, marching into the Headmaster's office and taking my seat across from a man in his late sixties with thin, silver hair that falls to his shoulders, a thick, silver beard that is braided at the tip, piercing blue eyes that are stern yet merciful, a long, slender nose and thin lips that are always pursed in a way that suggests he is always angry. I smirk at the Headmaster across from me, Barnaby Fortiter, and say, "Good evening, Headmaster Fortiter."

Fortiter strokes his long, silver beard thoughtfully as he looks at me, Al and Freddie then asks, "What brings you three in tonight?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Filch manages to answer before I can. "Caught them sneaking around after hours. This is the third time this week… I think it calls for a more severe punishment than detention. I've still got some chains in my office, all oiled up in case they are ever needed…"

Fortiter lightly chuckles as he shakes his head. "That won't be necessary, Mister Filch, I can handle their punishment from here. As always, thank you for a job well done."

Filch nods to Fortiter then exits the office, quietly shutting the door behind him. Once he's gone, Fortiter looks back to us and sighs. "Care to explain what you were doing out of bed after hours?"

I gesture over to Al and say, "I was just doing my duty as an experienced student and showing this first year here around this fine school."

Fortiter flashes me a small smile before saying, "While I appreciate your enthusiasm for showing your brother around the grounds, Mister Potter, I would prefer you did it during the day and without breaking any rules. And, seeing as we are only two weeks into the year, I must insist that we don't make this a regular thing. Do the three of you understand?"

We all nod our understanding before rising from our chairs and heading for the door, only to be stopped by Fortiter. "As for your punishments…"

"…You three will be helping Hagrid out in the Forbidden Forest for the next two nights. There have been mysterious noises that have been emanating from the forest, and you three will be helping Hagrid find the source."

I visibly flinch when he announces our punishment, casting apologetic glances to both Freddie and Al, who are glaring daggers at me. We all nod our heads again and bid the Headmaster goodnight when he dismisses us.

Once we've descended the stairs and get into the corridor, Al smacks me on the back of the head and exclaims, "Mum and dad are going to kill us! More importantly, they're going to kill me! They expect this sort of thing from you two, but certainly not from me!"

I roll my eyes and laugh, patting Al on the back, as we begin our talk back to Gryffindor tower. "Welcome to the dark side, mate. Besides, our punishment isn't that bad! We get to see Hagrid, which is always an adventure, so you can't complain too much!"

Al scoffs loudly, waving me off dismissively. "I don't _want _to go on an adventure! I came here to learn how to control my magical abilities, not to go on ridiculous adventures!"

Freddie ignores Al and looks over to me and says, "It's too bad we couldn't go through with our prank…"

I run a hand through my messy black hair and nod as we approach the portrait. "We'll just have to try again soon…"

Al quietly says the password to the Fat Lady then, as we silently enter the common room, he looks at me and Freddie and whispers, "Count me out! I'm not getting in any more trouble for because of you two wankers…"

Freddie and I look at each other and stifle the urge to laugh as we bid Al a farewell and head into our shared room, nodding to each other before changing into our pyjamas and getting into bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was, but apparently I was exhausted, because the moment my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I am woken up by the bright rays of the sun shining into the room, resting perfectly on my eyes. I audibly groan as I pull my pillow over my face in an attempt to block out the sun and groan again when I realize I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I throw the pillow off my face and, after rubbing the sleep from my brown eyes, I hop off my bed, going through my typical morning routine before heading down to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast.

As I walk into the Great Hall, I see Freddie and Al waving me over to sit next to them, but I also see _her_; Lunetta Audace, also known as the girl of my dreams, with her long brown hair, bright green eyes, big, dimpled smile and olive skin tone, sitting at the end of the Slytherine table. I ignore Freddie and Al and take a seat next to Lunetta, grinning widely as I do. "Good morning, Lu…"

She rolls her big, green eyes and scoffs as she sets down her cup of pumpkin juice. "I'm _really_ not in the mood, Potter…"

I smirk at her while buttering some toast and ask, "Now is that any way to treat your future boyfriend?"

She runs a hand through her long, brown hair and sighs. "Doesn't that require some cooperation on _my_ part? Who says I even _want_ to be your girlfriend?"

I let out an arrogant laugh and say, "Who _wouldn't _want to be my girlfriend? I'm-"

She shakes her head and cuts me off. "_I'm_ a whole year older than you! It would never work out…"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and grin. "We could _make_ it work…" She rolls her eyes and chuckles, so I add, "So is that a _no_ for today's attempt at asking you out?"

"Is Potter here bothering you, Lu?"

I look up to see who has interrupted our conversation, although I'm pretty sure I already know who it is, and clench my jaw when I lock eyes with fellow Slytherine and mortal enemy, Tobias Wright. "What do you want, Wright?"

Wright places a hand protectively on Lunetta's shoulder, which she shrugs off with a scowl, and he sneers as he says, "Just want to protect my _friend_ here." He looks down at her and adds, "Us Slytherines have to stick together…"

Lunetta rolls her eyes before pushing herself up from the table and mumbling, "Boys…" as she walks out of the Great Hall.

I glance back up at Wright as I get up from the table and say, "You're a right git, you know that?"

He scowls at me as he quickly pulls out his wand and responds. "She's a year above you and not even in your house! Give it up, Potter! Just because your father is Harry Potter doesn't mean _every_ girl wants to date you. Leave Lu alone!"

Before I can even pull out my own wand, Freddie and Al are next to me with their wands out and pointed at Wright, and a tense air fills the Great Hall as everyone inside stops what they are doing and waits to see what's going to happen. I pull out my wand and tersely say, "Your move, Wright…"

**So? What did you think? I hope you all liked it! I'm probably going to make this two or three chapters long, but if demand calls for it, I may make it longer. So let me know if you want me to make this longer that a few chapters! :)**

**I would absolutely appreaciate reviews for this, since it is a new story and all.**

**Thanks!**

**-Tx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: Chapter 1**

I narrow my eyes at Wright and repeat my previous statement. "You're move, Wright…"

Wright opens his mouth to retort but, before he can, Headmaster Fortiter shouts, "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter and Mister Wright! Put your wands away now or DEAL WITH the consequences OF YOUR CHOICES!"

Wright and I glare at each other for a few more moments, both with our wands still pointed at the other, before he lowers his wand and says, "We'll settle this later, Potter…"

I lower my wand and smirk at him. "I'm counting on it, Wright…"

He storms past us, walking further into the Great Hall, making sure to bump Freddie and me with his shoulders as he does. I glance over at Freddie and Al and grin. "Thanks for backing me, mates."

Freddie nods with a grin as he leads us over to the Gryffindor table to sit. "He's a wanker… Any excuse to curse him into next week is good enough for me!"

I grab a plate and load a pile of food onto it then grab a glass and filling it with pumpkin juice before looking over at Al and saying, "I thought you were just here to learn how to control your magical abilities?"

He shrugs his shoulders while spreading jam on a slice of toast. "We're family and family sticks together. Simple as that."

I dip my head to him and say, "Well, thanks."

I see him smile slightly as he nods. I look back at Freddie, who is stuffing forkfuls of egg into his mouth, and grin. "Are you ready for Friday's match against Ravenclaw?"

He swallows the food in his mouth and reciprocates my grin. "Absolutely! The first match of the season is always the best!"

A girl with long, fiery red hair pulled into braided pigtails and brown eyes clears her throat before saying to herself, "Why is _every _guy obsessed with quidditch? It's just a bloody stupid sport…"

I stare at the girl for a moment before saying, "You're Arys Hastings, right?"

She nods with a smirk, clearly pleased that I know who she is. Freddie chokes on the copious amount of egg in his mouth as he asks, "_Hastings_? As in Kenneth Hastings' daughter?!"

She nods again, this time a bit of bitterness apparent on her face, but Freddie fails to catch it as he continues. "How could you _not_ like Quidditch?! Your dad played as a chaser in the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 for the Australian National Quidditch team!"

Arys rolls her eyes before narrowing them at Freddie and sharply saying, "You think I don't know who my father is? Believe me, I know! Therefore, I don't need _you_ to inform me! Yes, I have a father who played quidditch, but that doesn't mean I have to like the bloody sport!"

Freddie narrows his eyes at her and opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he can get any words out. "Freddie, you know how we _hate_ when people talk about our parents and everything they did? I'm sure it's the same for her…"

Freddie rolls his eyes and scoffs before murmuring, "She wasn't even involved in our conversation…"

I resist the urge to laugh as I look down at my plate and stab at my eggs. The rest of our breakfast is spent in awkward silence between the three of us; Arys, Freddie and me. Once we've finished our meals, Freddie and I bid Al farewell then exchange a cursory glance before getting up from the table and rushing out of the Great Hall. The moment we get into the corridor Freddie bursts. "Who does she think she is? I'm _allowed_ to be a fan of her father! He was a brilliant player! She has no right to tell me I'm not allowed to talk about him!"

The rest of our walk to our first class of the day, Herbology, I nod absentmindedly as Freddie continues to angrily rant, however, my thoughts are on the Forbidden Forest. What could be going on in there? What could be so bad that Fortiter would need people to go check it out?

"JAMES!"

I snap out of my stupor as Freddie grabs my robes and yanks me backward just as a staircase begins to move, covering up the far drop that I had been walking toward. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and look back at Freddie graciously. "Thanks…"

He looks at me suspiciously and nods. "Anytime mate… You alright?"

I nod but, before I can vocalize anything, Arys pushes past us and says, "Probably too many Bludgers to the head…"

I look over at Freddie in shock. "Where did she come from?"

Freddie grits his teeth and mutters, "I _really_ can't stand that girl…"

I nod my agreement and say, "She's really… _something_, huh?"

Freddie groans loudly, throwing his head back and his hands up in exasperation as we walk down the stairs toward our class. "Mate, don't tell me you fancy _her_…"

I whip my head to the side and look at him through wide eyes. "I don't need Arys! I have Lunetta!"

Freddie lets out a guffaw and points at me as we walk outside and says, "You don't have Lunetta! You asked her out _every day_ last year and she turned you down _every day_!"

"Alright, so last year wasn't my year with her… But this year is going to be different! I'm a second year now and more mature!"

Freddie laughs again, this time louder and longer than the last. "_You?!_ More _MATURE_?! You're an absolute nutter if you think that's true!"

I punch him in the arm as hard as I can and scoff. "You're no more mature that I am you wanker!"

He smirks at me as we walk into the Herbology greenhouse. "True, but I never claimed to be…"

We both walk past Professor Longbottom, waving to him as we walk to the long table in the center of the room covered in both big and little pots and earmuffs. We stand next to each other and, as Freddie throws angry glances at Arys, who is standing at the end of the table by herself, we continue to talk while we wait for the rest of the class to file in and take their places.

Once everyone's inside the greenhouse, Professor Longbottom loudly clasps his hands together and says with a smile, "Alright, today we will be learning about mandrakes. Now, while the adult mandrakes cries are fatal, the baby mandrakes cry will only temporarily knock the user unconscious, so that's what we'll be using today. Today I will have you move a baby mandrake from the small pot into the big pot. You simply grasp the stalk and pull it out of the soil, then move it over into the bigger pot and cover it with soil. Any questions?"

Nobody asks any questions so Professor Longbottom continues. "Everyone please put on your earmuffs. And please make sure they are securely in place! I don't want anyone passing out when we pull our mandrakes out of their pots. Is everyone ready?"

He holds up his thumb questioningly and the whole class reciprocates his gesture, signaling that we're all ready. He grabs his mandrake and yells, "NOW REMEMBER, SIMPLY PULL AND REPLANT."

Once he's stated that one last time, he firmly grips his mandrake and pulls it out of the soil in the little pot and immediately moves it over into the big pot, making sure to push the soil in the big pot over the mandrake until its head is completely covered in soil. After doing that, he gestures to us and yells, "NOW, YOUR TURN!"

All at once, every student grabs the tops of their mandrakes and yanks them upward, quickly placing them into their large pots with panicked expressions on our faces as we all cover our mandrakes with soil. Once Professor Longbottom sees that everyone is done and no mandrakes are exposed, he gestures for us to take off our earmuffs and grins. "Congratulations on successfully moving your first mandrake. I can tell you from experience that it doesn't always go that smoothly…"

The rest of Herbology class is spent discussing the different used mandrakes have and can be used for. After Professor Longbottom dismisses us, I go to the rest of my classes for the day; Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, and History of Magic.

As Freddie and I walk out of our History of Magic class we run into Wright and three of his cronies, who happen to be pinning a couple of terrified first years in a corner. I pull out my wand and nudge Freddie with my shoulder, nodding my head toward Wright. Freddie follows my gesture and grimaces, pulling out his wand when he sees what I see. I clear my throat and walk toward the gang, my wand extended in front of me, and say, "Leave them alone, Wright…"

Wright turns and looks at me through narrowed eyes then turns back to the first years, who are looking from me and Freddie to Wright with wide eyes, and shoos them away before turning back to me and pulling out his wand. "Ah, Potter and Weasley. Just the two I was looking for… I think it's time we finish what we started this morning…"

**Alright y'all! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts about this story and this chapter! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Tx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: Chapter 1**

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell shoots out of my wand and heads directly toward Wright, who moves to the side, the spell just barely missing him. Wright sneers and says, "You really _are_ a Potter! My granddad told me that was the only spell your father knew how to fire!"

Freddie rolls his eyes and ducks under one of the spells shot at him by one of Wright's followers, probably Andrew Goyle, and laughs cynically as he says, "Your granddad would know, since he was one of the Death Eaters who lost to our parents!"

Wright angrily shoots a spell at Freddie and grunts, his spell skimming Freddie's arm and hitting the wall behind us. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

I laugh sardonically at Wright and ask, "So it's alright for you to talk about _our _families, but we can't say anything about yours?! Especially after what your family did to us? _To the rest of the wizarding world?!_"

Wright snarls loudly and attempts to respond but Professor Binns comes floating out into the corridor wildly waving his arms out in front of him. "STOP! STOP THE FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

Wright immediately drops his wand, smirking at us, and says, "It wasn't much of a fight. Just an energetic talk is all, professor. Besides, _they _started it…"

Freddie winces as he rubs the wound on his arm. "Not a fight… Speak for yourself!"

Professor Binns shakes his head and ushers us all into a group. "I don't care _who_ started it! You three will all be serving detention with me tonight."

I look around and realize that Wright's backup has fled, leaving him to serve the punishment for the fight by himself. I smirk at the thought then groan audibly. "Professor, Freddie and I are already due to serve detention with Hagrid tonight and tomorrow for being out past curfew."

Professor Binns taps his chin thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "I'll just talk to Headmaster Fortiter… Mister Wright, report to my classroom by seven pm."

Before I can ask him what he means by "talk to Headmaster Fortiter", Professor Binns floats up through the ceiling and disappears. Wright walks past us with a sneer on his face as he murmurs, "Until next time…"

I wait until his back is completely exposed to us before pointing my wand at him and whispering, "Petrificus totalus!"

Immediately his arms and legs snap together and he falls to the ground, entire body stiff like a board. Freddie lets out a chortle as he clutches his arm tightly and walks over to our collapsed foe. "Take that you wanker!"

I grin smugly and join Freddie, standing next to Wright, and give him a little salute. "Until next time, mate…"

Wright snarls loudly before yelling, "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME YOUR MATE! WE WILL NEVER BE MATES!"

Freddie clicks his tongue and says as we walk away, "So testy…"

I let out a humor filled scoff and follow behind Freddie, noting the singed remains of his sleeve. "Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey about that?"

Freddie laughs loudly and shakes his head. "What? This little thing? It's just a minor wound! I barely even feel it!"

"Oh really?" I jog to catch up with him and punch him on his new burn wound, ducking and laughing when he angrily swings a fist at me.

"OW! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

I shake my head at him, still chuckling, and say with a sigh, "I thought you barely even felt it? Does that mean you're a liar? Are you even really my cousin?!"

He throws his arms up, wincing a bit when the burn on his arm moves, and groans. "How did you become such a prat?"

I pull out my wand with a mischievous grin and nod to his arm. "Want me to try and fix it?"

Freddie raises an eyebrow at me. "You know how to fix a burn?"

I lean closer and examine the burned patch of flesh before shrugging my shoulders. "How hard can it be?"

He frowns slightly and rolls his eyes. "As long as you're confident about it…"

"Oh shut it. I think I read about a spell that can heal burns… Give me a second to remember it…" I concentrate on the burn, my tongue sticking out of the corner of my mouth a bit, and point the tip of my wand at his marred flesh.

The moment I move my wand and open my mouth to mutter the spell I hear Professor Binns yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE _DOING_ MISTER POTTER?"

I rise up and look around, lowering my wand in the process. "Well, I was _about_ to heal the burn on Freddie's arm…"

Professor Binns shakes his head rapidly while floating toward us at an increasing speed. "No! Mister Weasley, _I_ will escort you to the Hospital Wing so that can properly be dealt with. Mister Potter, you will report to your detention with Hagrid tonight. You and Mister Weasley will serve your detention with me tomorrow night, understood?"

I nod with a frown, a bit displeased that Freddie won't be along for this adventure tonight. I spare one last glance at my favorite cousin before turning and heading to Hagrid's hut.

As I walk through the corridors, I look out the windows and stare out at the sky. The sun has just set, lighting the sky with a golden hue and contrasting the dark forest against the bright sky.

I see a hooded figure hurriedly walking toward Hagrid's hut and assume its Al, marching forward to serve his detention. I pick up my pace, speed walking so that I can catch up to Al but, when I get outside, the only things I can see are the faint glow of light coming from Hagrid's windows and the tree line of the forest. I run a hand through my hair and sigh in confusion. "Where did he go?"

I can see three figures next to Hagrid's hut, one extremely large, one a bit small, and one four legged beast, both people holding lanterns and waving at me. I grin at the sight and hurriedly walk toward them, grinning when get to the hut and Hagrid pulls me into a hug. "James! I was jus' tellin' Al here tha' it's been awhile since I saw you two last!"

I stifle a laugh as he sets me down and straighten my robes. "I know… I promise I'll come visit more!"

He hands me a lantern and asks, "Not jus' when you're in trouble?"

I light my lantern and fake offense, placing a hand on my chest as I say, "Hagrid! Just how much trouble do you think I'll get in this year?!"

He glances skeptically at me as he answers. "If this year is anythin' like las' year, I'll be seein' the likes of you a lot."

I look over at Al, who is laughing so hard he can't breathe, and glower at him as I ask, "So Headmaster Fortiter said there have been some strange noises that have been emanating from the forest. What exactly does he mean?"

Hagrid's face turns serious as he motions to his chicken coop. "It's less strange noises an' more my chickens have been getting killed. They cluck really loud an', when I get up to see wha' the commotion is abou', I walk ou' an' find a mess of feathers an' blood."

Al taps his chin thoughtfully before asking, "Do you find anything else?"

Hagrid nods while answering. "Claw marks tha' lead me to think it's a beast of some kind…"

As soon as he finishes answering, the sound of multiple breaking branches echoes throughout the silent night. I pull out my wand and say, "I guess we better get to investigating… Do you want me to take Fang or Al?"

Hagrid motions to Fang and says, "You can take Fang. He'll protect you well ou' there. I'll keep Al safe with me. If anything happens, if you need any help a' all, shoot up a red spark an' I'll come find you righ' away."

I nod my understanding and wave to Al and Hagrid before heading into the forest with Fang. At first, all I can hear is the cool wind whistling through the trees and the faint sound of branches and twigs breaking. The further I get into the forest, however, the quieter it gets, until I'm left walking in an eerie silence. Fang is loyally staying by my side the entire time, his nose set low as he sniffs the ground while he walks. We walk for what feels like hours, searching high and low for signs of the animal that might be killing Hagrid's chickens. As I search, I suddenly come across a makeshift clearing, made mostly of scratched up and fallen trees.

I look around at the trees and see large scratch marks left on a majority of the tree trunks, while the tree trunks that aren't scratched up are completely broken in half, large splinters still sticking up dangerously. I run a hand over the claw marks and mentally run through all the animals I can think of that might leave these claw marks. Before I can think of anything other than werewolf, I hear Hagrid's chickens clucking and squawking loudly, clearly in a panic.

I whistle for Fang and break into a sprint toward the coop, jumping over exposed tree roots while ducking and dodging low hanging tree branches as I race back. As Fang and I get closer to Hagrid's hut, Fang begins to slow down and whimper a bit which worries me, but not enough to stop. I burst through the tree line just in time to see what looks to be a skinny, reddish-brown leg disappear into the forest.

Hagrid, Al and Fang emerge from the forest a few minutes later and jog over to me. I immediately look Al over and ask, "Are you alright?"

He nods while looking back at me and asking, "Did you see anything?"

I glance back to where I thought I saw the leg and sigh. "I… I'm not sure…"

Hagrid pats me on the shoulder and looks around warily before nodding toward his hut. "How abou' we go inside for a bit?"

Al looks at Hagrid skeptically as he asks, "What about our detention?"

Hagrid shrugs with an impish grin on his face. "The way I see it, you two jus' served your detention and now you're finishing it off with some tea. The nigh' is almos' over anyways…"

Al shrugs, a smirk spread across his face. "Okay…"

Hagrid leads us inside and, once we're all in, I take a seat next to the window so that I can look outside. I'm hoping I'll catch sight of the thing I saw when I ran out of the forest. As I sip my tea, I continue to look out the window and, after not seeing anything for quite some time, I begin to stare at the full moon and the stars that fill the night sky, zoning out as I do.

My stupor is interrupted, however, by the sound of loud, pain filled yelps and howls that seem to echo throughout the entire forest. The moment we hear it we get silent and, after glancing around at each other, I grab my wand and jump up from my chair, sprinting out of the hut and into the forest. I quickly light up the end of my wand just in time to hurdle over a raised tree root.

I hear the howling again and cut to the right, sure that's where I heard the noise originating from. I can hear Hagrid and Al calling after me, but I'm too focused on finding out if my hunch is true to even consider turning back. I duck under a low branch and propel myself over a large boulder before stopping and listening.

I wait a few moments but, as if on cue, the yelps and howls sound again and I take off towards the noise again. As I continue to run, I can feel myself getting tired and short of breath, ready to give up on my search. Just as I'm about to give up, I see it.

Fur flies everywhere as the werewolf in front of me rips at its skin, howls of pain ripping through the forest as the werewolf begins to transform back. It takes the beast a few anguish-filled moments and a mess of flailing limbs but, the transformation finishes, leaving the person crumpled on the ground and shaking. It takes me only a moment to recognize the mass of red waves that surround the girl's face.

I take a wary step forward and say, "Arys?"

**Alright y'all! I would absolutely LOVE to know what you thought about this chapter! Seriously, it would absolutely make my entire day! :)**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post the next one soon, but I can't make any promises since school is getting a bit intense.**

**Oh, and thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! I truly appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Tx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: Chapter 1**

The just barely risen sun lights up the sky as I continue to stare at the trembling red-haired girl in shock, my mouth agape. I can hear Hagrid and Al running after me, calling out my name, which causes Arys to look up at me with wide, panic-filled eyes. I turn away from her, turning toward the sound of my brother and Hagrid and see them barreling toward me. I turn back to Arys and see that she's disappeared from the forest floor and is nowhere in sight.

I look around for her, my confusion with this situation increasing with each passing second, when Al finally catches up to me and grabs my shoulder. "Did you find it?!"

I look back to the spot where Arys had been lying moments before and sigh. "I… No… I didn't find anything…"

Hagrid steps in front of me and Al, looking around for any signs of danger before clearing his throat and hesitantly saying. "I sugges' we head back to the castle… The headmaster will be wonderin' where you've been."

Hagrid leads us out of the forest and up to the castle entrance, constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure we are still behind him and also to make sure that nothing dangerous is following us. Once he's escorted us back, he bids us farewell and leaves us to walk back to our rooms in solitude and silence.

After walking in silence for a bit, Al glances over at me and says, "I can't believe we were out there all night! I hope Hagrid doesn't get in too much trouble for it..."

I shrug my shoulders in response. "I don't think he'll get in trouble."

"What do you think he'll do about the creature eating his chickens?"

I shrug my shoulders once again. "I don't know, Al…"

"Do you think he'll ever catch it?"

I grunt in frustration and shrug again. "I. Don't. Know."

Al looks over at me, concern on his face. "What's wrong with you? Are you _sure_ you didn't see anything out there?"

I grunt again, this time more assertive and aggressive than the last, and respond. "I'm _tired_ Al. We were out _all_ night and came up with _nothing_. So please, just _drop it._"

Al's expression changes from concern to hurt in a matter of seconds as he marches through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. "Fine. Consider it dropped."

I let out an exasperated sigh as Al stomps ahead of me and into his room, firmly shutting the door behind himself, and mentally chastising myself for snapping at him when he was only worried about me. I quietly walk into my room and instantly flop down onto my bed, immediately falling asleep the moment my head hits the pillow, my next couple hours of sleep filled with dreams about werewolves.

I am abruptly woken up by Freddie smacking me in the head with a pillow. I groan angrily, swinging my arm at him as I sit upright. "You couldn't just let me sleep?"

He grins deviously at me as he answers. "Well, I could have, but that wouldn't have made me a very good cousin, would it? Now let's go! It's time for breakfast!"

I roll out of bed and let out a sigh, rubbing my face as I rise from the bed. I grab my robe and walk into the bathroom, quickly performing my morning routine. Once finished, I exit the bathroom and see Freddie tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, his arms crossed. I smirk at him and say, "You could have gone ahead, you know…"

He rolls his eyes and gestures for me to hurry up. "And _you_ could have woken up earlier. _Now_ _let's go!"_

I grin as we run out of the room and race each other to the Great Hall, laughing in triumph when I beat him to the doors of the Great Hall. As we enter, I shoot a glance over to Lunetta and wink as I yell, "How about today, Lu? Will you go out with me today?"

Lunetta rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Not going to happen, Potter!"

"There's always tomorrow!" I yell with a shoulder shrug. Freddie stifles his laughter as he scoops food onto his plate.

"So, when are we going to begin Operation Boom?"

I scratch my head with my fork and let out a thoughtful sigh. "Hm… How about tonight?"

Freddie raises an eyebrow and glances at me. "Don't we have detention with Professor Binns tonight?"

I roll my eyes and grin, waving my hand nonchalantly. "Details, details…"

Freddie opens his mouth to respond, however, his attention is stolen by someone else; Arys.

Arys strolls casually into the Great Hall, dark bags under her eyes, and takes a seat at the Gryffindor table, casting a cautious glance at me before staring intently at the empty plate in front of her.

Freddie shakes his head and places a forkful of food in his mouth, swallowing loudly before saying, "So, speaking of detention, how was detention with Hagrid and Al last night?"

I sneak a look over at Arys and see her staring over at me and Freddie. "Detention was relatively uninteresting. Just wandered around the Forbidden Forest for a bit."

Freddie's face changes to one of disappointment as he asks, "So you didn't find _anything_ interesting?"

I shake my head as we both get up from the table. "Not unless you consider loads of different trees and bushes interesting…"

He shakes his head with a scoff. "Well, since I'm not Professor Longbottom, I _don't _find it interesting."

Arys pushes past us and hastily walks around a corner, causing Freddie to quietly say, "We _really_ need to pull something on her…"

I roll my eyes and groan as we walk into Herbology class. "One prank at a time, mate."

He smirks at me while saying, "Only for amateurs... _I'm_ a professional, raised by a professional."

I roll my eyes again and sigh. "We should just leave her alone and focus on perfecting our first prank of the year."

Freddie gives me a stern look but remains silent as Professor Longbottom begins class. "Okay class, today we will be learning about gillyweed. If you all will please pull out your books and turn to page 487, we will begin."

The greenhouse fills with the sound of rustling book pages, followed by silence once everyone has gotten to the designated page and Professor Longbottom starts lecturing.

The rest of class is pretty boring since it consists of Professor Longbottom teaching out of the book, giving us a demonstration of gillyweeds effects in the last few minutes of the class. After the demonstration, Professor Longbottom dismisses the class, wishing us all a good day as he does.

Freddie and I walk toward the Potions dungeon however, I stop abruptly, slapping myself on the forehead, as I remember that I left my wand in the Herbology greenhouse. I pat Freddie on the shoulder, stifling the urge to laugh when I see his confused expression. "You go ahead, mate. I forgot my wand back in the greenhouse."

He rolls his eyes in amusement before waving to me and walking ahead. I jog back to the greenhouse, happy that we hadn't gotten too far away from it before, and burst in, startling Professor Longbottom. "Oh! James! What are you doing back here?"

I grin sheepishly as I walk over to my spot and grab my wand, holding it up in the air for him to see. "Forgot my wand… Sorry to have startled you, Professor."

Professor Longbottom grins back at me, waving his hand dismissively. "It's quite alright. Just try not to lose your wand, James…"

I nod my understanding then wave to him before leaving the greenhouse and walking toward the Potions dungeon, groaning internally as I think about what my punishment will be for being late today.

The moment I get into the school something grabs my arm and roughly yanks me into a side corridor. I let out a grunt as I am slammed back against the wall, a wand pointed in my face while my assailant's other hand presses inflexibly on my chest, holding me firmly against the wall, my feet dangling as I'm lifted off the ground a bit. My captor grins in triumph as he presses his wand closer to my face and says, "I bet you thought you were going to insult my family without facing any consequences, huh?"

I roll my eyes and smirk at the boy holding me to the wall. "Well, Wright, I figured having to see your ugly mug every day was punishment enough but, evidently, that's not the case…"

Wright scowls, a small growl escaping his throat as he presses his wand to my forehead. "I don't really think you're in much of a position to be making stupid comments…"

I shrug my shoulders as my smirk turns to a grin. "I can't let _you_ have all the fun, now can I? Besides, _you _clearly have no problem making stupid comments on a daily basis… I figure I'm allowed to make a few every now and then."

He snarls loudly, his displeasure with my comment audibly apparent. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

I glance at him, a bored expression covering my face as I let out an uncovered yawn. "What do you _want_, Wright? I have places to be, you know…"

"What do I _want_?!" He scoffs loudly, a bit of a crazed look on his face as he continues, "I _want_ you to leave Lunetta alone, I _want_ you to wish you had never been born, I _want_ you to suffer…"

I roll my eyes and smother the urge to laugh, feeling it's a bit inappropriate for the situation. "Don't you feel that's a bit melodramatic? While I can't stand the sight of your face, and your breath is a bit rank, but I would never wish _suffering_ upon you…"

Wright scowls again, pressing his wand against my forehead harder. "I'm tired of this talking…" His scowl turns into a cruel sneer as he darkly says, "Cruc-"

"Expelliarmus!"

**Alright y'all! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would LOVE to have y'all leave me a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you think of the story so far! Seriously, it would totally make my day! :) I'm not sure if I want to continue it, so hearing what y'all think would be great! :)**

**Thanks y'all!**

**-Tx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: ****Chapter 2**

I watch Wright's wand skitter down the corridor, stopping only when it rolls against a wall. Then he glances toward the origin of the disarming spell, and I follow his gaze. Standing at the end of the corridor, under a sea of red, curly hair, is my saviour. Wright sees her small stature and sneers triumphantly. "This doesn't concern you, little girl. Move along."

Arys shrugs her shoulders while continuing to keep her wand pointed at him offensively, slowly stepping forward toward us. "Actually, this really _does_ concern me. You see, I need to talk to the boy that you're assaulting. It's rather important. And I can't very well talk to him if you jinx him into next week, now can I?"

Wright shakes his head defiantly while lowering me back to the ground, his fist still tightly clenched around my shirt. "You're going to have to find another time to talk to…" He looks disdainfully at me and acerbically says my name, "…_Potter_."

Arys smiles crookedly and reciprocates Wright's head shake. "As I said before, it's rather important. So if you could please release him, I will gladly let you go on your way, completely unharmed."

Wright sneers again, raising an eyebrow at her as he asks, "And if I don't?"

"Then," Arys waves her wand dramatically to emphasize her point as she continues to move closer, "you will _never_ be able to get the taste of slug out of your mouth. I really don't want to have to do anything to you, but I'll do what I must."

Wright scoffs as he presses me firmly against the cold, stone wall. "You don't have it in you to hex me, little girl."

Arys smirks, a bit of humor playing on her face. "You'd be _amazed_ at what I have in me… Now if you would _please_ make you decision…"

I let out a forceful cough as Wright's fist presses more firmly against my chest. "I'm pretty sure he's already made his decision… Would you just jinx him already?!"

"Well?" Arys asks patiently, now almost next to us.

Wright shrugs his shoulders cockily, his sneer returning. "You don't seem like much of a threat, so I'll take my chances, little g-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Arys has shot her spell at Wright and his last word is garbled by the sound of him spewing up a slug. A mixture of disgust and disbelief cover Wright's face as he spits out another slug. He looks over at Arys and says, "This isn't over…" Then he releases me and runs away.

The moment Wright's fleeing footsteps can't be heard echoing throughout the corridor, I wipe the remnants of saliva and slug slime off the front of my shirt. "Hey, thanks for that. What were you doing down here anyways?"

Arys looks around suspiciously before responding. "I was following you… You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Wait, what?" It takes me a moment to realize what she's talking about before I respond. "Er, no, I haven't told anyone."

She raises a curious eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

I shrug as I rub the spot on my chest that Wright had been using to hold me on the wall. "While I find your _condition_ completely cool, it's not my news to tell. Does the Headmaster know about your condition?"

She sighs while holding up a finger. "Alright, first, it's not a _condition_. It's a problem. And second," she holds up a second finger, "yes, Headmaster Fortiter knows about my _problem_. He _doesn't_ know, however, that I've been going into the forest to deal with it. He thinks I deal with it elsewhere…"

I nod, a bit confused. "I'm sure he's bound to figure it out eventually... Why are you hiding it from him?"

She shrugs as we slowly walk down the corridor. "I don't like the fact that he feels the need to tell me how to deal with _my_ condition. Who is he to tell me that? I have no control over it, but I _do_ have control over where it happens."

I reciprocate her shrug, shoving my hands into the pockets of my pants. "It seems he only has your best interests in mind. I don't think you can really blame him for _that_."

Arys turns and glares at me. "_You're_ not going to tell him, are you?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head, scoffing as I do. "_No_, I'm not going to tell him, but I think _you_ should."

She shakes her head stopping next to an opening in the wall. "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

I look at the ceiling and sigh then look back at her, only to see that she's gone. I purse my lips and continue down the corridor, heading for potions class.

As I walk in the classroom, I wave to Professor Slughorn and give him my most apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I left my-"

"No excuse, Mister Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" When I stop walking and stare at him in flagrant disbelief, he adds, "Go take your seat, Mister Potter or I'll be forced to take more points."

I walk to my seat, scoffing loudly as I do, and look at Freddie, who is in the seat next to me. "You will not believe what has happened to me... What potion are we making today?"

Freddie smirks at me and adds an ingredient to the potion brewing in front of us. "A calming drought, which means you have time to fill me in on what I just missed."

I let out a small laugh. "Well, I was attacked by Wright, then saved by Arys..."

He laughs loudly, earning a glare from Professor Slughorn and a few of our classmates. "That's a ruddy story. Besides, you really shouldn't go around advertising the fact that you were just saved by a girl..."

I roll my eyes at him and laugh. "You're _really_ going to focus on the fact that I was saved by a girl rather than the fact that Wright pinned me alone in a corridor and tried to kill me?"

He smirks at me again, stirring our potion. "_You're_ really going to continue talking about the fact that a girl had to bail you out of it?"

I roll my eyes and jokingly scowl at him. "Well I'm glad she did, since my _cousin_ wasn't there to do so!"

Freddie glances over at me and his smirk grows. "Sorry, mate. I was busy being a good student and showing up to class on time."

I laugh again as I respond. "It's not my fault Slughorn hates me! I really don't know _why_ he hates me either. It's not like I've ever done anything to him."

"Honestly?" He asks, stifling the urge to laugh at me. "You _honestly_ don't know why he hates you?!"

Before I can answer him, Professor Slughorn is standing in front of our table, his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. "Might I ask what you two find so amusing?"

Instead of answering him, we both burst into a fit of laughter, to which he responds by clearing his throat and clapping his hands to get our attention. When we manage to finish laughing, he sighs and says, "I'm not sure why you two insist on making things so difficult... You have so much potential! _BOTH_ your parents did exceedingly well in my class!"

I shrug my shoulders, a scowl threatening to form on my face. "Sorry to disappoint..."

Professor Slughorn sighs again before saying, "Me too... I'll see you both in detention tonight."

With that, he walks back to his desk and sits back down, the entire classroom completely silent. I roll my eyes at him then turn to Freddie and quietly say, "Guess I know why he hates me..."

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! ****I would love for you to leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Tx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misadventures at Hogwarts: Chapter 2**

Freddie and I walk through the corridor on our way back from Professor Slughorn's detention, Freddie complaining about the detention our entire way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Can you _believe_ he made us clean _all_ of the cauldrons?!"

I brush a bit of dried potion residue off his robes and nod absentmindedly as I think of how advantageous it would be to have a werewolf as a friend. "Mhm..."

"It's just outrageous! I was sent here to _learn_, not do his dirty work!"

I nod again, completely oblivious to what he's saying. "Mhm..."

"We had to have cleaned at _least_ twenty cauldrons tonight! I never want to see another cauldron ever again!"

"Mhm..." I say with another distant nod, jumping when he smacks me on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

He narrows his eyes at me and stops us from continuing on as he says, "You weren't even listening to what I was saying!"

"Yes I was!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

Freddie continues to glare at me while asking, "Then what was I saying?"

I smile and rub the back of my neck guiltily as I try to guess what he might have been talking about. "Er... You were complaining about that detention?"

He narrows his eyes more, leaning closer to me as if to assess if I actually know what I'm talking about. "Is that your final answer?"

I take a moment to think then nod, a smirk spread on my face. "Yeah, that's my final answer Fred."

He looks at me contemplatively before letting out a huff and marching ahead, audibly murmuring, "Lucky guess..." as he crossly leads us toward Gryffindor tower.

I roll my eyes and stifle the urge to laugh as I jog to catch up to him. Once caught up, I rub my hands together nervously and ask, "So what do you think of Arys?"

Freddie's eyes widen, clearly not sure on whether or not I'm being serious, and then narrow when he realizes that I am. "What do _I_ think of _Arys_?! You very well know what I think about her! I think she's an insufferable wretch of a person, _that's_ what I think of her!"

I cast a sideways glance at him and can tell that the question has upset him, so I just decide to drop the subject. "Alright, sorry I brought it up..."

He rolls his eyes and scoffs as he says, "Well alright then. What do you think of Wright?"

I can't help but smirk since I know where he's going with this and I refuse to let him best me. "Well, we've had a row or two, but he's really my best mate."

He glares at me once again and sighs forcefully before walking ahead and muttering, "Piss off..."

My smirk turns to a smile when I realize I've won the argument, though I'm sure I'll pay for this later. I shove my hands into my pockets and walk on, still smiling at my victory as I say the password and enter the Gryffindor common room. When I get into my room I can see that Freddie is already in his bed with the covers pulled up high around him.

I let out a chuckle as I crawl into my own bed, which earns a grunt from Freddie while he pulls he covers up ever higher. As I lie in my bed, I can't help but try to think of ways to get Freddie to get over his hatred of Arys, though those thoughts soon turn into different pranks he and I can pull on that Slytherin wanker, Wright, until I finally just fall asleep.

The next morning, I crawl out of bed and stumble over to Freddie's bed to wake him up, but he's not there. Clearly he's still mad at me for what I said last night, since we never go to breakfast without each other. Our walk to the Great Hall gives us plenty of time to discuss different prank ideas. I change out of my clothes from yesterday and into some fresh clothes, grinning internally when I remember that it's Saturday and I don't need to put on a robe today. I grab my wand and place it in my back pocket before stealing one last glance at Freddie's bed and rolling my eyes as I jam my hands into my pockets and exit my room.

**Alright y'all. Not that I think this story has many followers, expecially after the amount of time it took me to post this chapter, but I want to let y'all know that I'll be taking an extended break from this story. I haven't received many reviews so far and I haven't been feeling particularily inspired with this story, so I'm going to try to focus on my other stories for a bit.**

**Thanks. :)**

**-Tx**


End file.
